The Day Doug Adams Died
by Kmikaze KAtie AAPPG 42
Summary: A Dedicated tribute to the late, great Douglas Adams, Author of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Series who died while Working out at the Gym. A Parody of "American Pie", this one if for him! GOD BLESS DOUGLAS ADAMS!


The Day Doug Adams Died **__**

The Day Doug Adams Died

A long, long time ago,

I can still remember,

When Dad read me my First Doug Adams book,

While he read I laughed and smiled,

He made the day bright for this child,

Even though it only lasted for while.

Doug Adams' death made me shiver,

While I read the Article I quivered.

Bad news on my door step.

There was little fun left.

I remember I tried not to cry,

When I heard that he had died.

But I was wracked with sobs deep inside,

The day Doug Adams died.

So bye, bye, Zaphod Beetlebrox guy,

Catch yuh later,

After Earth is vapor,

Keep the Heart of Gold flying high,

We'll continue reading the books,

And remember the great that man they're by,

The day Doug Adams died

The Day that Doug Adams died

Oh did you read all the books he wrote?

Can you remember all those great quotes?

That made so many people laugh and smile,

Well his humor was very British and bold,

Tons of copies his great books sold,

He had the greatest witty writing style.

I loved the books written by him,

I wish he hadn't died in that gym,

When I got that crushing news,

I felt the deepest of blues.

It was just the worst of luck,

No more characters named after a truck.

The fact he died just really sucked.

The Day Doug Adams died.

So bye, bye, Zaphod Beetlebrox guy,

Catch yuh later,

After Earth is vapor,

Keep the Heart of Gold flying high,

We'll continue reading the books,

And remember the great that man they're by,

The day Doug Adams died

The Day that Doug Adams died

I'll treasure the Douglas Adams books I own,

I'll never let them out on loan,

They're so precious to me.

We wish his death we hadn't seen,

Of writing books he was the dean,

All the laughs he made were shared by you and me

Now things are really looking down,

Any new books ideas have all been drown.

We have all been burned,

But Doug Adams will return,

We took his books straight to our hearts,

And read them in houses and in parks,

We all were left in the dark,

The Day Doug Adams died.

So bye, bye, Zaphod Beetlebrox guy,

Catch yuh later,

After Earth is vapor,

Keep the Heart of Gold flying high,

We'll continue reading the books,

And remember the great that man they're by,

The day Doug Adams died

The Day that Doug Adams died

Helter Skelter in the Thursday swelter,

The Vogon ships flew high and, 

Blew up the fall out shelter

8 miles high and fallin' faaaaaaaast,

But Ford and Author made it past

Though their safety didn't last.

They were ejected into space pretty fast.

The Earter air was Sweet perfume,

Never mind the impending doom,

People wanted to dance,

But they never got the chance.

Because the Vogons demolished the Earth's field's,

The humans begged but they would not yield,

Do you recall what was the deal?

They day Doug Adams died?

Oh bye, bye, Zaphod Beetlebrox guy,

Catch yuh later,

After Earth is vapor,

Keep the Heart of Gold flying high,

We'll continue reading the books,

And remember the great that man they're by,

The day Doug Adams died

The Day that Doug Adams died

Well there we all were gathered in one place,

An entire planet lost to space,

After Douglas Adams met his end.

So all be nimble, all be quick,

Go buy his great books lickety split,

Cause Doug Adams will always be our friend.

And as I turned my Guide book's page,

My hands were clenched in fists of rage,

There was no way in hell,

Anyone could write as well.

And as I looked into the night,

A certain star caught my sight,

I silently made a wish goodnight,

The Day Doug Adams Died

Oh bye, bye, Zaphod Beetlebrox guy,

Catch yuh later,

After Earth is vapor,

Keep the Heart of Gold flying high,

We'll continue reading the books,

And remember the great that man they're by,

The day Doug Adams died

The day that Doug Adams died

That day was especially hard to get through,

Knowing there'd be nothing new,

It had all ended on that day,

I went down to the bookstore,

Even though I knew there was nothing more.

I was looking for a book I didn't have that day-ay-ay.

And in the streets the children screamed.

Douglas Adams fans cried,

And we writers dreamed.

Not a word was spoken,

All our hearts were broken,

The writer we admired most,

Had died and now was just a ghost,

He died at a Gym on the California Coast,

The Day Doug Adams died.

So bye, bye, Zaphod Beetlebrox guy,

Catch yuh later,

After Earth is vapor,

Keep the Heart of Gold flying high,

We'll continue reading the books,

And remember the great that man they're by,

The day Doug Adams died

The Day that Doug Adams died

So bye, bye, Zaphod Beetlebrox guy,

Catch yuh later,

After Earth is vapor,

Keep the Heart of Gold flying high,

We'll continue reading the books,

And remember the great that man they're by,

The day Doug Adams died

The Day that Doug Adams died


End file.
